Cowboys and Indians
by Spirit-Animal-Jade
Summary: When Beck doesn't open the door to Jade, but her baby brother instead. Bade fluff. One shot. References to disney that Jade tries to deny.


_AN: Hey, so this was another request for Bade fluff with Jade's brother on tumblr, and I kinda liked it so I decided to put it up. I'm not funny, and I have no idea what this is, but hey..._

The door to the West household swung open to reveal a little boy with a slightly squashed stetson on his head, a full on ranch outfit on, and cowboy boots that were obviously numerous sizes too big for him stuffed onto his feet. He was also wearing the widest grin Beck thought he'd ever seen on a person. Ever.

"Hey buddy," he chuckled. "Whatcha doing? Is your big sister in?"

"Beck!" He suddenly felt his legs assaulted as Joshua, Jade's baby brother barrelled into him to try and give him a hug, although the only part of Beck he could actually reach were his knee caps. Beck ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Beck, Beck, Beck! We're playing cowboys and Indians! Isn't that _great? _And I get to be the cowboy!"

"I should hope so, with that outfit!" Josh grinned again, slightly manically Beck had to admit and jumped off him to grab a hobby horse from the other room. He came racing back in, tripping over his shoes slightly.

"Look, Beck! I even have a _horse_!"

Beck feigned shock and pushed the front door shut behind him.

"Has anyone seen where little Joshua West has gone? Have you see him, Sherriff?"

The little boy giggled delightedly at Beck's game and then shook his head. "No, but I'm the sherriff and I'll find him!"

"We'll find him together! Jump on board officer!"

Beck crouched over and Josh dropped the hobby horse with a clatter and flung himself onto Beck's back, chubby little arms placing a surprisingly firm grip around his neck. He choked.

"Not so tight little buddy. You don't want your horse to keel over on you, do you?"

Josh laughed again. "Silly, Beck. Horses don't speak!" He fisted a hair in Beck's hair. "Gallop, horsey!"

"Hey, watch my hair!" But he obliged and began to do a funny lolloping run around the house, Josh screaming with amusement on his back, and he got so caught up in the game that when he heard a subtle cough behind him, he nearly dropped Josh in fright. Instead he let the little boy slip off and turned to find Jade, a look of feigned annoyance on her face, though the corners of her mouth were twitching and there was a twinkle in her eye. She was also dressed in a full Red Indian costume, with a feather headdress to add to the attire. Beck supressed a laugh, and Jade raised an warning eyebrow at him. He shut up.

"Having fun?"

"Beck was playing with me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yeah, squirt, I saw that thanks. You were also thundering around the house like a herd of small elephants." Beck grimaced and Jade took a step towards them, a small smile tugging at her features. "Come on, scram, Josh. Mom's waiting in the car to take you to football practice. And take that ridiculous costume off before you go, alright?" She patted him on the head and he smiled up at her.

"Okay, can I have a kiss goodbye?"

"Jesus, kid, I'm not dying."

"Pweaseeee?"

Jade rolled her eyes and Beck watched amusedly as she bent down to let Josh place a rather slobbery kiss to her cheek and then race off, kicking his shoes off as he went. Beck turned to Jade, unable to contain his laughter anymore.

"Well, Pocahontas, how nice to see you today."

She shot him a half-hearted glare and pulled the headdress off. "Shut up." she muttered.

"I must say, never did I think I'd catch you playing dress up."

"He was driving me crazy, I only did it so he'd stop acting like an annoying bluebottle around me. Besides, I get paid twenty dollars for this. Thank you, Mom."

Beck gave her a faux disbelieving look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sure you did. I think someone just wanted to re-live their childhood, is all." She shrugged it off immediately and rolled her eyes at him.

"We were playing hide and seek and he ran off on me, the little twerp. I guess he found you much more interesting."

Beck laughed. "What can I say, I am God's gift to playing Cowboys and Indians."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because you were willing to give him a piggy-back." She took a step closer to him.

"Shut up, you're just jealous because your little brother likes me more." He matched her, inches between their faces.

"You can have him, he's an annoying little brat."

"Hey, I improve the lives of savages all over the world with my playing skills." Beck winked and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the space between them to feel her warm chest against his.

Jade's eyes widened. "Did you just quote Pocahontas at me?"

"Maybe, did you just recognise me quoting Pocahontas at you? I have a little sister, what's your excuse?"

Jade punched him in the arm, lightly, and tried to look offended but ended up laughing, peals of genuine happiness that Beck loved to hear.

"Shut up! It was my favourite film when I was eight, okay?" she spluttered. "I hate you."

Beck pulled them both down on to the couch, laughing, limbs falling on top of each other, Jade ending up on his lap. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, smiling against her. "Love you too."

_AN: Comments? Fluffy Bade will kill me, I'm sure of it._


End file.
